


Soft wings and harsh words

by Skrolan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale, Wing Kink, blowjob, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: Crowley is rather bored and wants Aziraphale's attention. When he refuses to give some to Crowley, the demon asks to at least be allowed to groom the angel's wings, which mildly escalates. Aziraphale is very deep down a bit of a bastard after all.“I’ve been paying attention to you all day yesterday, haven’t I? Shouldn’t that be enough for now?”Furiously the taller one shook his head and whimpered. “T’was yesterday.”The angel sighed a bit frustrated and set the book back onto the shelf, grabbing the book he had tucked neatly under his arm to give it a longing look, then placed it back too.“Well, what do you want me to do then, Crowley?”





	Soft wings and harsh words

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since i've written porn by myself again, so I can't vouch for anything. But it was fun to write, and I needed a bit of a break for a moment from the other fanfictions i'm writing

“Crowley?”

Aziraphale jumped as he felt two thin arms being wrapped around his waist and a sharp chin digging into his back, right between his shoulder blades.

“What is it now, dear?”, he asked a little troubled, carefully tucking the book he had been holding under his arm before he reached out to grab another one from the shelf, blowing the cover to blow away non-existent dust. There would never be dust on his precious treasures. Not on any of his books, not even the ones he didn’t like much.

“Y’ keep pying ttention to your bkks”, the demon mumbled into his lover’s shirt, pressing his body close to the other’s and sounding whiny.

“I’ve been paying attention to you all day yesterday, haven’t I? Shouldn’t that be enough for now?”

Furiously the taller one shook his head and whimpered. “T’was yesterday.”

The angel sighed a bit frustrated and set the book back onto the shelf, grabbing the book he had tucked neatly under his arm to give it a longing look, then placed it back too.

“Well, what do you want me to do then, Crowley?”

The demon perked up now and pushed his face out of the shirt to rest it on his lover’s shoulder, sounding cheeky and giving the angel a victorious grin. “You could touch me.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and turned his head enough that his lips were nearly brushing against Crowley’s cheek, getting the demon to quickly shoot one glance to his lips, then a bit of a more nervous grin up into the smaller one’s eyes.

“I will not.”

The grin died down and for a moment the demon looked crestfallen, then he pouted and retreated from the other to straighten up behind him. “Why not?”

“Because I still have other things to do. As much as I love you, there’s a time for everything, and now is not the time for this.” Aziraphale turned around now to give Crowley a serious look, hands crossed in front of his stomach.

“But-”, the demon started off but only stuck out his tongue and looked defeated. Sighing he looked off to the side and slipped past the angel to take the book out of the shelf to see what his lover had deemed more important than him.

The book had a red binding and golden, fancy-looking font. The art on the cover looked amazing, Crowley had to admit. A young girl with a rabbit in her hand, looked somehow very unsettling and creepy. It said Alice. “As in Alice in wonderland?”, he asked as he showed the book to his angel.

“You know the story?”

“Well-”, the demon stared off to the side to find an excuse for knowing it. “Heard about it?”

The angel smirked knowingly and took the book from his hands, satisfied. “This version was very expensive, be careful with it. I do rather like fairy tales, and i’ve found this one in a museum’s merchandise store. I just had to buy it. It looks rather pretty, doesn’t it?”

Crowley nodded and eyed the cover once more before he snitched and moved in closer. “So you plan on reading this?”

“I do, yes. Would you have a problem with that?”

The demon bit his lip, ready to shout ‘of course I do’, before he sighed and looked to the side.

“You’re gonna read it now?”

“I intend to.”

How did his angel not get the signs? Or did he just straight up ignore them? Crowley wasn’t sure. Instead he just walked behind the angel and pinched his shoulder blade. Aziraphale jumped at that and gave the demon a questioning, and rather unamused look. “What was that for?”

“Your wings.”

“I know where my wings are, thank you very much, my dear. Why are you pointing this out again?”, he smiled a tad on edge and bucked away from the hand hovering above the shirt.

A little unsure the demon backed away and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’, before he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands a little anxious.

“While you’re reading, can I at least maybe...like...ngh”, he broke off, trailed to the side and grew a bit quieter, a bit flustered by his own request before he pointed to his own shoulder blades.

“Can I…uh...groom your wings at least?”

Aziraphale’s expression softened to a surprised one and he chuckled. “Now why would you want to do that, my dear boy?”

“Well, I- I mean I did rough them up pretty bad yesterday-”, he managed to bring out quite desperately.

“That you did indeed, Crowley.”

A dark, seductive shadow and a sly smirk lay over the angel’s eyes at the remark, then he was back to a fine smile and he shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

The demon had jumped and swallowed hard at that expression, now he sighed contently and shoved his hands into his pockets, mumbling something incoherent at which Aziraphale chuckled before he tucked the book under his arm once more, taking Crowley’s hand with the other, plucking it out of his pocket.

“I suggest we then sit down in the living room. It’s got a nice atmosphere, the carpet is very fluffy and it’s big. If you want to groom my wings properly, I suggest we sit on the floor.”

The demon swallowed flustered and felt nervous with the hand wrapped around his, had no further complaints though and nodded, though the angel didn’t see it, letting himself be dragged along.

Aziraphale was tempted to compliment him for that, it was just too nice to see the demon’s reaction to praise after all, but he refrained from it, only quietly settled down into a comfortable reading position in the middle of the room. The carpet was indeed very soft, and he would have loved to lay down in it to read, but if Crowley were to groom his wings, that wasn’t a good idea.

With a relaxed sigh he spread his wings and opened up the book, letting one finger run appreciatively over the page. What a nice drawing, really. And it seemed so well written too. The angel indeed was very appreciative of the arts. Not the high arts, mind you, he didn’t understand the appeal of Picasso much, but he did rather like Carlos Schwabe, for example.

He rather loved ‘Spleen et ideal’. He had the original hanging down in his bookshop, though people would claim it was a fake. Most did not even know the artist though, or would even mind it. But he thought it was rather pretty. Angel, snake, and human, all washed up nicely by a billow.

The angel let out a surprised groan he accidentally let slip when he was brought back to reality by a soft touch. Fingers softly brushed his converts, then stopped at the alula to appreciate the soft feathers for a few moments.

Crowley had really developed a nearly magical way of working through the angel’s wings by now. The demon just had an obsession with Aziraphale’s soft, white wings. Not only sexual, mind you, but just a general interest. He loved seeing that pure white, the soft and light feathers, falling into perfect place. His own were black after all, black, and heavy, and scarred his back. He didn’t like them nearly as much as he did Aziraphale’s, and sometimes he would be incredibly envious.

At least his wings were now neatly groomed too, and clean. They hadn’t been that way for thousands of years, and no one had cared.

In awe Crowley rubbed the secondaries gently between thumb and forefinger, then miracled himself a brush into his other hand. Carefully he ran one finger over the bristles, then set it to the scapulars, test running it over the soft feathers. They were not as ruffled as you’d expect them to be from that day, Aziraphale must have taken care of them afterwards. The demon didn’t question why he would then let him go and work on his wings again.

“Crowley? Are you going to groom my wings, or just stare at them?”, the soft voice of the angel came as he turned to look over his shoulder.

A little flustered Crowley flushed and quickly fixated on his hands, taking one of the scapular feathers into the palm of his hand to gently run the brush over it. Aziraphale hummed pleased, then turned back to his book, a noise of paper being turned.

Crowley watched the soft feather bend under the slight pressure of the brush being brought over it, watched the tiny, thin, white barbules being brushed back into place. The feather tingled softly against his skin, the blessing reacting to his demonic self, and he bit his lip to try and not react to it.

Yesterday...he thought, and searched through the feathers to gently tug them all back in place, running the brush over them to make sure no barbule was crooked or wrong.

The wings smelled heavenly. Somewhat sweet and clean, pure of innocence, no way to describe it much. They smelled like an angel, like heaven and holiness. Within a matter of minutes the room was filled with that smell, engulfing both angel and demon to a point, where Crowley would get overstimulated by just the slightest flick of his tongue. The angel must have closed the door behind him on purpose. Normally he would keep it open, knowing full well how sensitive the demon was to this matter.

Crowley whined and brought the brush down once more, softly brushing over the bone, along the converts and alula, then tracing the bone underneath skin and feathers with one finger, feeling the barbules tingle against his skin.

He sighed, feeling himself being drawn in by the smell, and sight, and the tingling.

When he carefully pinched the ulna Aziraphale perched up and let a groan slip once more, making Crowley jump and flush. That sly angel. Telling him he didn’t have time or interest, then teasing the demon. And Crowley didn’t want to fight the temptation, which was probably the worst part.

Without even really realizing it himself he moved his face in closer, letting the brush drop somewhere to the side to take hold of both wings, carefully drawing them in closer while he pushed his face into the angel’s shirt.

It smelled divine, of a new cologne the angel had only recently bought. Smelled of vanilla and flowers. Lovely indeed.

The demon whined and exhaled slowly. He felt heat building up in his mind and rushing to cheeks, speeding up his breath and heartbeat.

Another flip of the pages, the soft noise of skin brushing over the paper as Aziraphale traced the words he was reading. Crowley could hear it, and he wished he didn’t. He could nearly feel that finger himself. Feel it tracing his jaw, cupping his chin and feeling the thumb brushing against his lower lip, pulling it down just a little.

“_Ngh-_”

Crowley whimpered and pushed himself off the shirt to turn his hazy gaze to the left wing. Only a bit of temptation from his beloved angel, and the demon would be over the edge. He cursed himself that even if the angel wasn’t directly teasing him, that he would lose his mind at the slightest things.

He shouldn’t have asked for Aziraphale’s wings.

With shaky hands he pulled the wing in closer, experimentally flicking his tongue over one feather. A spark exploded in his mind and elicited a moan from him, a tight knot building up in his throat while heat rushed down into his stomach and groin.

It tasted like you’d imagine clouds would, fluffy and soft. Crowley let his tongue loll out as he moved in even closer, nuzzling long feathers before he buried his face inside, taking a deep breath. His mind went fuzzy for a few seconds, blurry and unstable before he slowly snapped back to a haze. Twitchy fingers found their way deep inside that soft heap of angelic holiness, grabbed gentle hold of whatever they could find before he pushed his face in anew.

Slowly he dragged his long, forked tongue over a feather, barbules tingling nearly a bit painful against the sensitive insides of his mouth, making him twitch and retreat it like he’d been bitten, before he planted a needy kiss on it. The softness could nearly be compared to the angel’s more than heavenly lips.

Exhaling shaky he stared at the feather a bit fuzzy, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes in hazy overstimulation of his senses, before he used his tongue to guide the feather into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the underside before he experimentally sucked at it, receiving a blessed spark at which he let out a muffled moan.

Desperately he pushed his crotch into the carpet for any kind of friction, feeling himself harden at the sole pleasure of being engulfed by those angelic sensations. His pants felt even tighter than before, unbearably so even.

With a wet pop he freed the feather, a line of drool connecting his lips to the soft barbules for a few seconds before it snapped back onto the wet white, sticking to the feathers beneath it. The demon pressed another soft kiss to it, then moved on, fingers sliding from primaries to converts, gripping weakly onto the feathers covering the bone, pressing down just enough so he could trail his needy kisses up until he reached the end.

“A-Aziraphale-”, he moaned before he trailed along the bone, occasionally flicking his tongue. The pressure in his pants was growing tighter by the minute and his movement grew more sloppy.

He was in a daze, couldn’t think of anything but the soft feathers surrounding him. The angel twitched ever so slightly under his touches, breathing growing more troubled the longer Crowley continued.

“Ah-”, the angel called out when Crowley’s lips enclosed themselves around the bone, sucking longingly before he experimentally grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth, sharp as a snake’s. He tensed up at the unfamiliar contact, head turned from the book to the ceiling as he felt the demon nibbling on the feathers, tracing the ulna with his fangs and tongue.

Crowley felt hot all over, mouth tingly and prickling from blessings, unable to concentrate on even the slightest things. His reason wiped and replaced with hot longing and need. Another spark exploded in his mind at the overshoot of blessings and a pained groan escaped his throat, growled and deeply aroused.

Instinctively he opened his mouth and backed away just slightly, breathing heavily and ragged, tongue hanging out and twitchy from slight pain. With half lidded eyes he turned his head to the side to give the other wing a look, bucking his hips into the carpet and closing his eyes for a second before he slid his hands over scapulars to Aziraphale’s back, gripping into the shirt for support before he reached out to the wing with one hand.

With how he bucked his lips he pushed himself further towards the angel, barely any space for air left between the two as he twirled a feather around in his finger, head pressed into the crook of the angel’s neck, heated forehead resting against the angel’s still rather cool skin.

“Angelll-”, he breathed out tugging carefully against the feather before he turned his head to lick over Aziraphale’s neck, hot breath tingly against the other’s skin.

The angel shivered in response and held his breath while he felt sharp teeth scraping against his skin, soft lips leaving the faintest touch while Crowley caressed his wing.

The demon’s hips bucked forwards once more until he was pressed up against Aziraphale’s back, his twitchy cock trapped between their two bodies, needy for attention. That friction alone, paired with the enthralling scent, felt enough to push Crowley over the edge. A tight knot had already built up in his stomach and he had to swallow hard to not lose it.

“Aziraphale- Angel-”, he pressed out, voice breaking off by his panting while he desperately pressed himself to the other’s back, hand slipping repeatedly off the soft feather and falling to his side while he again and again tried to pull the wing closer, whining frustrated when it didn’t work.

When he got no response he whimpered and carefully, but sloppily, bit the angel, hand clawing into his shirt and helplessly tugging at it. “Angel, please- I beg you-”

Aziraphale twitched and one hand shot up to grab onto Crowley’s long, fiery red curls, tugging hard to get him off his skin and away from biting. Those sharp teeth of his could break Aziraphale’s skin easily, especially when he was fuzzy enough to not realize it.

At the rough handling Crowley gasped and closed his eyes, bucking his hips in response, a pained howl bubbling up in his throat.

When he opened his eyes back up he could see the angel watching him with a lustful expression, close enough to his face to spark a need in Crowley to tug at those unbearably delicious lips, but the angel held him just far enough away that no matter how much he struggled, it seemed he couldn’t get an inch closer to what he wanted.

“_Please--_”

“Please what, dear”, finally came the response in a deeply aroused tone of voice, expression as soft and teasing as can be, but with a near sadistic spark gleaming in those chocolate brown eyes.

“A-angel, please, I- I-”, the demon choked on his breath and let out a strangled noise, hand slipping from the wing once more to rather grip onto his shirt too, tugging at it in a helpless attempt to get it to come off.

“Shhh”, Aziraphale pressed one finger to Crowley’s lips, shushing him with a pleased smile. “Oh you don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

He let go of Crowley now, retreating his hands to close the book, resting both on the cover while he watched the demon slowly catch his breath, panting, with a line of drool pooling at his chin.

“Now, Crowley, what do you want?”, he asked once more, giving him a mocking look over his shoulder, flapping his wings lightly just once to tease the demon who flinched and moaned as all those feathers brushed along his body for those few seconds.

“Touch me, angelll- _please,_ I beg you-”, he brought out, pupils widened in those big, glossy snake eyes. “_Please, angel- I-_”

He was shushed once more when the angel now turned around, legs crossed and pressing his lips onto Crowley’s to a quick, chaste kiss. A desperate whimper shook the demon and he gave Aziraphale the most helpless of looks, trembling hands sliding to his chest where they clawed into the shirt. He tried pushing himself up to push his lips back onto Aziraphale’s, but the angel grabbed back into his hair and pulled him back down with just enough force.

A strangled cry escaped the demon at which something responded deep inside Aziraphale. His smile widened and Crowley knew he was going to be teased, and he longed for it, needed it.

“Now, my dear boy, I told you it wasn’t the right time to touch you, didn’t I? Give me one good reason why I should still do it.”

Crowley had no good reason, no reasoning left to find one. His chest fell and rose rapidly and he swallowed hard, moving in closer until he could nearly press his crotch to Aziraphale’s, eyes wandering from Aziraphale’s face further down his chest, but with one quick yank of his hair Crowley was pulled away, while the angel’s other hand lifted his chin up, forcing him to look back up into his eyes.

The angel had to swallow to not give in and lose all control at those glossy, hazed eyes, staring up at him with the most needy of expressions, shrouded in lust.

None of the demon’s play had gone by the angel devoid of impact, but this expression, this was the thing that elicited a pleased groan from Aziraphale, making his dick twitch in reaction to it.

“If you could only see yourself”, he mumbled, voice dripping with praise. “But this is still no reason for me to do anything to you, Crowley.”

He came in dangerously close now, whispering into Crowley’s ear, hot, wet breath tickling and having the demon hold his breath. “And don’t you dare try and touch me on your own. You don’t want to be punished, do you, Crowley?”

He took his sweet time saying the demon’s name, dragging it into length. When he felt the other squirming in his grip it was enough response to know how much Crowley was edged on by that tone of voice, the sharp choice of words.

Crowley loved and hated being teased, and as much as he loved hearing the angel praise and worship him, as much did he love being dominated and degraded and shown his place. It was the perfect mixture of both that had Crowley leaking pre-cum without ever really being touched.

The demon swallowed hard once more, then responded. “Angel- I-”

Under the expectant stare of his lover Crowley wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. He had nothing to present the angel with, nothing to say, but god did he want this, did he need this.

“Go on.”

Crowley nearly choked on his words and let out a groan, feeling his pants sticking to his dick uncomfortably.

“Touch me angel, I- I’ll be good, I promise! I can suck you off, touch you in any way! Anything...angel, _i’ll do anything-_”

“Shhhh.”

Aziraphale’s lips found their way onto Crowley’s again and the demon felt a wave of relief wash over himself as he gladly pushed onto it as best he could, held back by the tight grip on his hair. Sharp fangs tried to catch hold of the angel’s sweet tasting lips, but he only pried the thumb of his free hand into the demon’s mouth, holding it open that way while he whispered into the still rather chaste kiss.

“Do you think that’s enough, Crowley? A bit of pleading and begging?”

A whimpered groan escaped Crowley and a tear ran down his cheek. Aziraphale took notice and moved just enough to near sweetly lick it off the demon’s cheek.

“Crying so easily, are you”, he whispered in a almost nice tone of voice while more tears started streaming down the poor, overstimulated demon’s face.

With a sly smile on his face the angel licked his lips and savoured the salty taste of the tear on his tongue for a moment.

“_Aghel-_”, Crowley tried to speak but was immediately met with a gentle, but forceful, slap to his thigh. The demon flinched and winced, shutting up immediately.

“Down in hell they must have appreciated you very much, mustn’t they? Crying all the time, not getting his job done, wimpy and uncooperative, no self-control. And so self-absorbed and selfish, isn’t that right, Crowley?”

The demon nodded half-heartedly, eyes swimming in tears and snuffling.

“Good boy”, Aziraphale praised, moving one hand down to Crowley’s thigh, dragging his nails back and forth over it, scraping just along his crotch, then down again. Crowley instinctively tried to buck his hips forward, force the angel to touch him, but was only greeted with another quick slap for self-control.

“Just what i’m saying, no self-control”, Aziraphale said mockingly, raising his hand back up to Crowley’s chin, swiping the drool from it before he teasingly licked along his finger, sucking his thumb for a moment before he freed it with a wet pop. Then he moved back in closer so he towered above the, normally, taller demon, staring down at him while Crowley seemed to shrink down further.

“You’re a nasty little thing, aren’t you, Crowley? So many mistakes in your life, and still not learned anything. You’re a failure, isn’t that right? A demon, and now stuck at an angel’s mercy, begging and pleading for any kind of attention from me. And it’s so pitiful how helpless you are. Wriggling around in pleasure at only some words and a bit of heavenly scent. You’d come at being degraded, wouldn’t you? You’d be glad to. You’re saying you wish for nothing more than to finally be appreciated and loved, and now look at you, getting the most pleasure from simply being downgraded. You absolutely love it, Crowley. Admit it.”

And Crowley had nothing to disagree with. With a strangled moan he threw his head back and choked on his spit, mouth watering with every word as he felt himself orgasming, coming without any other touch or friction, only the tightness of his pants, the harsh and sharp words, the mocking glare he was shot. Snuffling, and with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, Crowley hissed out and let out a pitiful cry, nodding agreeing as best he could while he basked in the words and his ecstasy.

Aziraphale eyed him, watched him roll his eyes into the back of his head, watched the spit bubble at the corner of his mouth, watched the tears drip into his black shirt and leave even darker spots while the fabric already started to cling to him.

“Did you just come, Crowley?”

The demon’s eyes immediately shot open and, under the veil of tears, he gave the angel an apologetic look. “I- I didn’t mean to, I-”

The angel slapped his thigh hard this time, which had the demon wince and bite his tongue, whimpering quietly.

“You’re really coming at only words. You were begging for me to touch you before, and now only my voice has you coming.”

Aziraphale pulled the demon’s head back and dipped down to lick over Crowley’s adam’s apple, feel it bob against his tongue when the demon swallowed.

“You’re to be pitied, Crowley”, he whispered while he trailed soft kisses to the side of Crowley’s neck, stopping at a spot to nibble at it, pull at his skin with his teeth. “I wonder how god made it come to be that someone like you came into existence.”

Aziraphale continued to work the intricate ornament of bite marks onto Crowley’s neck until he finally settled on a spot and started sucking, hand in Crowley’s hair sliding down to rest his neck on it that Crowley could let his head fall back.

The tears were burning in the demon’s face, and he could feel his dick starting to act up again when he had only just come. His underwear stuck to himself disgustingly and he felt hot, sweaty and wet all over. His hands shot up to wipe at his eyes while he hopelessly snuffled, gasping when the angel sucked especially hard.

Once Aziraphale was satisfied he pulled back and slowly dragged his tongue over his lips, wetting them before he pushed them back onto Crowley’s, this time pulling him into a passionate kiss, tongue slipping in to explore the demon’s wet cave while his hand slid down to the other’s waistband.

Crowley was by now just a limp, shivering mess in his arms, crying and moaning and pleading under his breath while his hands slipped from support every few seconds.

Aziraphale eyed him for a moment, his eyes narrowed to slits, overflowing with salty tears leaving more wet streams on his reddish cheeks, the way he bit his trembling lips, sniffling and unable to speak, lost in a haze.

With a quick flap of his wings the angel pushed the demon down onto the ground, underneath himself, then wrapped his wings around the demon, encasing and trapping him in them. Crowley immediately perched up at that and opened his eyes a little more, leaning into the wings to weakly slide his hands back over them.

“You’re a mess, Crowley”, Aziraphale whispered and pushed Crowley back down again, wrapping the wings closer around him. “A rather lovely mess.”

Crowley whimpered and gave the angel a half-conscious look, pushing his hips up to edge Aziraphale on to finally push his hand down.

“But like I said”, the angel continued, eyeing his hips, how he weakly pushed up towards him. “Selfish. Selfish and arrogant. And there I thought you’d be good.”

He gave Crowley a questioning glance.

The demon shook his head and forced himself back down with the last bit of his willpower, squirming around uncomfortably while his hands gripped tightly into the feathers.

“_N-no_ _I- ah- g-good, I-_”

He was broken off by a moan and threw his head back, panting and tongue flicking into the air at which he groaned and Aziraphale felt a tug at the waistband.

“Well, I suppose you are trying your best”, the angel admitted and hungrily eyed the demon’s crotch, quickly sliding his hand down to teasingly brush against Crowley’s rock hard dick.

If he had more self-control himself, Aziraphale would have let the demon suffer even longer. But he was needy for this himself. He finally wanted to feel his lover too, so he supposed he could cut it short this time.

“You just came and you’re this hard again?”

Aziraphale pulled his hand back and rubbed a bit of cum between thumb and forefinger before he moved that hand up to Crowley to see whose eyes were unfocused to the ceiling.

“It’s all sticky, Crowley. And you expect me to get you off like that?”

The demon could somehow manage to focus on the finger’s, tears slowly drying up. “I’m sssorrnh- _I’m ssssorry-_”

“You better be you dirty, little demon.”

Aziraphale smirked and slapped Crowley’s thigh once before he moved that hand back to Crowley’s crotch, teasingly rubbing him through the fabric before he slowly unbuttoned his pants, pressing down against the demon’s dick which made the taller one rear up and howl in helpless need for more pleasure. The angel couldn’t hide a moan himself at that and, when he was at the underwear, quickly yanked it down, unable to bear to wait another second himself.

Crowley’s cock was wet and eager, looking deliciously ready and making the angel’s mouth water.

With delicate fingers Aziraphale drew a line from Crowley’s tip, down the shaft to his balls with one finger, appreciating the slickness. Licking the tip of his finger he gave Crowley a sly smirk while he wrapped a loose fist around his dick, slowly pumping up and down, giving just enough friction that the demon was letting out incomprehensible mumblings, choked by longing moans.

“You should have been a succubus, dear. It would have fit you so much better, Just look what you’re doing to me alone.”

Aziraphale shifted in closer and took hold of one of Crowley’s hands to guide it to his crotch, pressing it against himself through his trousers.

“_Anghelhh--_”

The smaller one snickered and pushed Crowley’s hand away once the other sloppily tried to pleasure him. “Not now, dear. A mess as you are should just focus on himself.”

Crowley let out a noise of displeasure when he wasn’t getting his way, but Aziraphale only responded by tightening his grip on him, pumping stronger and faster.

The demon let out a cry and arched his back, breathing fast and loud and gripping into the wings that you’d fear he’d rip one of those perfect feathers out. Aziraphale grimaced at the pain for a second, but let the demon be, encouraged him even with a tiny nudge of his wings.

“Angh- _c-closssseeee-_”, the demon cried out, howling and throwing his head back while he pushed his hips up.

Aziraphale smiled at that and stopped his movement, moving his hand from his lover’s cock to his hip, pressing him firmly to the ground.

“Let go of my wings, Crowley.”

“W- whhat?”

The demon whimpered at the loss of pleasure and bucked his hips into nothingness a few times, giving the angel a confused and desperate look.

“Open your hands.”

The demon obeyed this time, legs twitching to spread further while the angel gave him an encouraging smile, spreading his wings once before he moved backwards until he hovered over Crowley’s dick.

“Take a deep breath.”

Crowley did, though it was rather a struggle with how ragged his breathing pattern was.

“Good boy.”

Before the demon could complain and beg and plead for the angel to continue, Aziraphale had already pushed himself back down and was pressing a firm kiss on the tip of Crowley’s dick.

The demon howled and threw his head back, mouth wide open. The angel used that opportunity to press his wings down on Crowley’s face, feathers falling loosely down the sides of his face and into his mouth and he choked audibly.

Before he continued the angel lifted his wings once more to let Crowley get air back into his lungs, before he pushed them back down and took the demon into his mouth. One hand found it’s way down his own pants, the other held Crowley down with a firm grip, making sure he wouldn’t buck away from his lips.

With a skilled tongue Aziraphale worked his way down Crowley’s cock, dragging his tongue over his shaft while he took his time, swirling it around the sides of his tip and licking the pre-cum off of it, savouring it for a moment before he retreated once to take a deep breath before he went back down on him.

Crowley felt tears pricking at his eyes again, view swimming and growing fuzzy while he screamed against the feathers in his mouth, hissed and sucked at them, bit the barbs and dragged his tongue over the barbules. His breath was constricted and his whole mouth felt prickly, feathers up his nose not helping regaining the breath he was slowly losing. It felt like his whole being was being swept away. He could only feel the heat making him feel like he was feverish and melting and those skilled lips sucking him, knowing every way he liked it.

Aziraphale hollowed his cheeks and tightened around the demon, cursing internally as he felt himself growing more sloppy the more he was brought towards his own orgasm. Groaning he quickly returned to bobbing his head up and down, going faster and faster until Crowley didn’t have a certain sense of direction anymore and felt like he was floating on a cloud instead of lying on a carpet.

With a muffled mixture of a howl and moan Crowley came once more and the angel made sure to not spill even one drop. He stayed in place, fastening the pace of his own hand, though he didn’t need it anymore when he tasted the demon on his tongue, felt the strong taste filling up all his senses with only the writhing mess underneath him.

Crowley was bright red, flushed from pleasure and no breath and was weakly gripping at the wings tugging at them. Aziraphale, gasping for air himself, carefully withdrew his wings then, when he noticed Crowley struggling, and watched him cough and pant for air.

Quickly the angel pulled his hand out of his pants and cleaned himself up with a miracle, Crowley too while he was at it, before he folded his wings back together on his back and helped stabilize the demon enough that he could sit.

“Crowley? Are you okay?”

The demon nodded and tried to speak, but only coughed and more drool ran down his lip and pooled at his chin. Aziraphale quickly wiped it away and gave Crowley a worried look.

“Dear, are you conscious?”

Crowley again nodded, but it didn’t look all too convincing. His eyes were still glossy and unfocused and his mouth hung open, tongue lolling out.

“Oh lord-”

With a quick movement Aziraphale picked him up and held him pressed close to his chest, carefully walking towards the couch where he laid him down. With a snap Crowley was wearing his pajama’s and a soft blanket lay atop him, at which he gave a pleased purr and turned slightly with closed eyes to snug up into it.

The angel felt a relaxed smile on his lips when Crowley seemed indeed fine. He had been scared several times during what had just happened that the demon would need to use his safeword. And sometimes it would still seem to him that Crowley wanted to use it, but didn't because he didn't want to disappoint the angel, which was a whole wrong way to go about it. 

Sighing he ruffled through the demon's hair once more and stood up, taking the book and brush and tugging at his sleeves to roll them up to his elbows. He'd have to talk about this again with Crowley once he was awake, but right now he only looked like a satisfied child how he was curled up, weirdly hugging the soft blanket. 

A soft flush crept up Aziraphale's face when the demon mumbled his name, paired with a soft moan and something nearly incomprehensible. Clearing his throat a little embarrassed Aziraphale tugged at his bow and made sure to leave the door open, one last glance back before he exhaled deeply and stepped out to put the book back. It was, again, too late to concentrate on it anyway. 

The demon did things indeed to him, and Aziraphale sometimes wasn't sure how much he really appreciated it.


End file.
